Free-cutting steels commonly used today often contain lead, which is an effective element for providing machinability. Exemplary lead containing free-cutting steel typically contains 0.2% by weight of lead (Pb), or a range of lead from 0.15% to 0.35%, along with other elements. For example, steel containing lead, such as steel commonly referred to as 41L40 made according to ASTM A-322-91, improves machinability of the steel without sacrificing other desirable properties. These lead containing steels have very good machinability, wear resistance, hardenability, and dimensional stability, and also result in prolonged tool life for the tools that are used to machine the steel, desired machining speeds, desired machining feed rates, and machining productivity during manufacturing of machined components made from these types of lead containing steels. However, lead is a hazardous element for the environment and people. As such, these lead containing steels are not environmentally friendly or safe to make and/or use. For instance, in some regions manufacturing lead containing steels is prohibited, and as a result lead containing steels are often purchased outside of these regions in order to manufacture the desired machined components. In some regions steel containing lead may not even be utilized to make components, regardless of the origin of the steel.